1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent plastic battery storage case suitable for storing therein a battery or batteries and displaying the stored battery or batteries at a store for sale, furthermore suitable for a user, who has bought the stored battery or batteries, to carry the batteries stored in this battery storage case while the batteries stored in the battery storage case can be protected from being damaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable electric products have been used widely When a battery-powered portable electric product is in use, it is customary that a user should purchase spare batteries in advance and carry the spare batteries together with the portable electric product.
In general, transparent plastic storage cases are used to store therein stationery, tools, kitchenware, electric products, foods, general merchandise, et cetera and to protect them from being damaged. Examples of such transparent plastic storage cases are disclosed in Japanese laid-open utility model No 61-99491, Japanese laid-open utility model No. 62-105134, Japanese patent No. 3015772, Japanese laid-open patent No. 11-321865, Japanese laid-open patent No. 11-321868, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,509,656, 4,046,279, 4,210,253, 4,596,340, 5,680,949 and so forth, for example.
Transparent plastic storage cases are generally used to store therein articles and their main object is to display goods stored therein. Accordingly, it has not yet been considered that transparent plastic storage cases may be carried as they are when they are in use. Therefore, transparent plastic storage cases according to the related art have so far encountered with various problems that should be solved. That is, if a transparent plastic storage case has sharp corners and such sharp corners are damaged and broken when it is being kept in a bag and so forth, then such broken corners become obstacles for users to take out the stored goods from the transparent plastic storage case. It can also be expected that, even though the sharp corner of the transparent plastic storage case is not broken, such sharp corner will damage other goods while a user carries goods put in a bag and so forth together with the transparent plastic storage case. Moreover, after the articles have been taken out from the transparent plastic storage case, the transparent plastic storage case becomes empty, the empty storage case itself becomes useless and acts as a nuisance for disturbing a user carrying the articles.
From these reasons, suitable transparent plastic battery storage case by which spare batteries can be stored therein and by which users can carry spare batteries are not yet commercially available on the market.